


Plow

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Podfic Welcome, Predicament Bondage, Rimming, tit fucking, unusual position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Allison was always flexible.





	Plow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta + yoga consultant, Electra XT!

“Wow,” said Diego from his spot by the training room door. “You’re still as flexible as ever, huh?” 

"Not… quite," Allison grunted, then flopped over, smug in spite of herself. At least she could still touch the soles of her feet to the back of her head. It took more stretching than it had back in the old days, but she was still able. The walls of the training room were lined with mirrors, and she watched herself reflected endlessly back. 

"Are you still doing all those stretches?" Diego crossed his arms, still just… watching. 

“They helped me back pain when I was pregnant,” said Allison, “or when I had the more difficult movie parts. Some of them needed me to be especially limber.”

“You should’ve done pornos,” Diego said casually, and Allison glared at him. “What?”

“That’s not the kind of thing you say to your _sister_,” Allison said, indignant as a wet cat. 

Diego stepped up to her, leaning over, and he crossed his arms, looking down at her. “Really?”

“What?” She sat up on her elbows, and she was aware of his eyes tracking the swell of her breasts under her tank top. 

Diego crouched down, and he pressed his thumb into the top of the hickey that was peeking out from under her sports bra, over the swell of one breast. “You didn’t seem so concerned with being my sister when I gave you _that_,” he pointed out, prodding it again. 

Allison batted his hand away. “It’s about the look of the thing,” she said, and she bit back the moan that tried to crawl up her throat when he took her breast into his hand and gave it a squeeze, his thumb against her nipple. 

“You’re all about the look, aren’t you?” His tone was casual. “Show me your most difficult yoga pose.”

“You can’t even say please?” Allison groused, but she stretched, her back arching and her toes curling. She liked the way he looked at her, and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t done this sort of thing before.

It was easier to fuck around with her other siblings— Luther was shy but polite, Klaus was the kind of dirty that delighted the more perverse parts of her psyche, Vanya got so nervous that Allison just wanted to eat her up. But with Diego, it was a constant game of one-upmanship that somehow managed to get turned into the two of them fucking. 

Admittedly, the two of them were both competitive enough that it worked just about every time, but still. 

“Please show me your most difficult yoga pose,” Diego said, and he jiggled her breast, probably because he knew it annoyed her. 

“I’m going to get you back,” Allison said, without much venom. 

“I don’t doubt it,” Diego agreed. He pinched her nipple, and she hissed. “But you’re not rumoring me, so I think I'm winning so far."

"We're not even having a competition," said Allison. "What would you even win?"

"I'm sure I could find something," Diego said. 

"Well, what do I get if I win?"

"Bragging rights," Diego said. "Naturally."

"Mm," Allison said, playing at unimpressed.

"The fact that you would probably give me a boner," said Diego. 

"Almost anything can give you a boner if you're in the right mindset," Allison pointed out.

"I'm not thirteen anymore," Diego protested. "C'mon. Don't you wanna show me?"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second," said Allison, squirming on the floor, then stretching carefully. She had a pose in mind. 

“Do you think you could hold the pose? Even if you were distracted, I mean.” Diego sat back on his heels, watching her with interest. 

“I suppose, if I tried,” said Allison. “I’m not as good as I was back in the day, but I’m still pretty damn good.”

“Modest, too,” said Diego. His hand was going to her thigh, squeezing it. 

“You know it,” Allison agreed. “Now move. I don’t want to kick you in the face.” 

"You've got a high opinion of yourself," said Diego, as he moved to sit back on his heels. 

"I just don't want to deal with you pouting over it," groused Allison, and she gave a theatrical stretch, just to watch Diego's eyes bug out a bit. 

"I do not _pout_," said Diego, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Keep telling yourself that," said Allison, and she began to get into the position. 

It may not have been her most interesting looking yoga pose— it was just the plow pose. Her neck and back on the mat, her legs stretched up and over her head, her feet on the mat, her arms flat on the mat behind her. She couldn't see the look on Diego's face, but the pull of her back muscles and the press of the mat into her toes gave her more than a little bit of pride. She was staring at her own navel, and her heart was beating loudly in her ears. 

"Impressive," said Diego. "Now let's see you hold it." His hand was going up along her thigh. 

"I can hold it," Allison said, and her voice was only a little strained. 

"Even if you're distracted?" Diego's hand was going to her vulva, which was pressing up against her thin yoga pants. She wished she could see what he was seeing right now— she knew how attractive she was, especially when certain bits of her anatomy were on display. There was something weirdly appealing about being nothing but a body for someone to ogle. Especially when she had such a nice one. 

"I'm not that easy to distract," Allison said. She was well aware of her breath, and Diego's warm hand was, admittedly, pretty damn distracting. 

"I'll have to work harder," Diego said, and he cupped her vulva. 

Allison took a deep breath— inasmuch as she could, in this position— and her back trembled, her calves straining. 

"Look at you like this," Diego said. "And you're still staying in the pose, huh?" He found her clit with the tip of his index finger, and Allison trembled. 

"I'm going to win," Allison said. 

"What do you want, if you win?" He pressed the very tip of his finger into her through her yoga pants and her panties. She wasn't exactly wet yet, but she was certainly on her way there. 

It was a little bit like being in bondage, even though the only thing keeping her in place was her own will. She kept her head completely still, and her pussy clenched around nothing. "You'll do what I want," she said. 

"You can get me to do that by rumoring, y'know," said Diego, and he rubbed along her vulva, pressing down on her clit again. 

Her hips tried to roll forward, and she groaned, then went still. "But this… won't be rumoring. You'll do it b-because you're doing it, not because of my powers." She sighed, as Diego's fingers left her. 

"I really like this position," Diego said, "except that I can't really get to your tits."

"Say that I won and I'll let you fuck them," Allison said, although she might have been emboldened by the weird ways her blood was flowing, or distracted by the way she was gradually getting more and more sore. 

"I'll fuck them when I win," said Diego, and he let go of her thigh. "One sec."

"Not going anywhere," said Allison, her voice strained. Her hair was spread out under her, and it was ticklish against her shoulders.

Diego snickered, and then there was a rustling sound, and the sensation of something cold and metal against her inner thigh. Then more coldness, and Allison's brain caught up with her brain. 

"Did you just tear my pants?" Allison hated how indignant she sounded, and she probably should have moved, but… well. She was going to _win_. 

"And your panties," Diego said, and his warm fingers were on her bare skin now. "I'll get you a new pair."

"I bought these in LA!"

"Just pay for my plane ticket." Diego leaned forward, and then his hot breath was on her ass. He was crowding closer, and she had to spread her arms, until his stomach and chest were pressed up against her back and her ass. It helped relieve some some of the pressure, at least, but then he was… licking her. Licking along her vulva, and his thumb was on her clit. 

"Cheating," Allison choked out, as his tongue slid into her pussy, his stubbly chin scratching along her taint. 

"Mmm," Diego agreed. He didn't seem to be paying much attention. His nose was up against her clit, and when he opened his mouth, his tongue went deeper. 

It was taking a lot of effort to maintain the pose at this point, and the muscles in her back were _screaming_ for her to just let go. Even her toes were cramping at this point. 

Diego pulled back, and he kissed the cheek of her ass. "You're quieter like this," he said, nonchalant, as if he hadn't just had his tongue buried as deep inside of her as he could. She wished she could see his face— she was already getting wetter. 

"Harder to breathe and I can't move my head," she said. 

His thumb was stroking along the sea of her labia, then pressing between them, finding her clit and circling over it. 

She gasped, or tried to— her chest was still being compressed. His hand left her cunt, and then her pants were being ripped even more, and he was staring at her ass. 

"I have never been this close before," he said, and he was _parting her cheeks_, oh fuck. "Or with this good a view." His breath was hot on her asshole, and then his tongue was tracing around the rim of it. 

Allison moaned, and she was trembling harder. She couldn't thrash, couldn't do anything but hold the pose as his tongue slid inside of her ass, delicately. She had never had someone's tongue in her ass before— she had barely even had a finger in it, and now Diego was just… fucking her with his tongue. He pressed his face deeper between her cheeks, his stubble rough on the sensitive skin. It was a distraction from the way her legs were aching, though— her legs, her back, her neck. It was utterly different from having her pussy licked, and she kept trying to find something to compare it to and failing. It was hot and flexible, wet and wriggling, and it was leaving her utterly desperate, even as stuck as she was. 

Diego's thumb was pressed against the entrance to her cunt, and when had _that_ happened? He was eating her ass and fingering her cunt, and she flat out could not move. It was curling against something inside of her, and his index finger was rubbing little circles on her clit, mimicking the little circles his tongue was making inside of her. 

_He is going to be so smug when he makes me come like this_, was Allison's last thought, and then her orgasm hit her like one of Diego's knives. It was a rather apt comparison— it almost seemed to pierce her as the pleasure radiated out of her, leaving her limp. Fluid leaked out of her— had he made her squirt?— and dripped onto her chest, and that was kind of gross, but she didn't care right now. 

Diego was bringing her legs back down on the ground, and that was almost as good as the orgasm. She looked up into his face, and he was smirking. His chin was shiny with drool, and he made a big show of sucking his thumb clean. "I win," he said, and he scooted on top of her, fiddling with his pants with one hand, pulling down the neckline of her tank top with the other. 

"You cheated," Allison said, but she was too tired to care. Sated, in a way that felt faintly, deliciously dirty. 

"Yep," Diego agreed, as he drew his cock out, gave it a firm stroke. "All’s fair in love and sibling rivalry."

"I can't believe you're mentioning that we're siblings right _now_," said Allison, and she sighed as Diego pressed her breasts together. All of her muscles were overextended, and she just wanted to lie there for a little bit. 

It was kind of satisfying— lying there with her muscles burning sweetly, his warm, solid weight on top of her, his cock a reminder of just how hot he found her. 

And then he spit on his cock. 

"Oh my god, Diego, that's _disgusting_," Allison squealed, as he pushed her breasts together and slid his cock into the space between them. The head of his cock nearly hit her in the chin as he gave an awkward thrust. 

"Listen," he said thickly, and he gave another thrust, "I'm not l-l-l-leaving to g-get lube… " He threw his head back, and she tracked the gorgeous line of his throat to his chest in his t-shirt. 

"I'm all sweaty," she said. "Isn't that enough?"

"You can never have enough lube," said Diego, and he moaned again. He was throbbing against her, and his pre-come and spit slicked up the channel between her breasts. "God, Allison…"

She squirmed, pressing her aching thighs together, her heels digging into the training mats. He was swelling against her, and more pre-come was drooling out of him. 

"Gonna come," Diego panted. "Gonna come on your tits, I'm so close Allison… god!" His whole body went rigid, and then there was wetness across her chest, his come dripping into her skin. 

"Fuck," Allison said, "did you _have_ to come on my chest?" She lifted a sore arm up to interlace their fingers. 

He brought her hand up and kissed each of her fingers in turn. It was so sweet that it almost made her stomach turn. "I mean," he said casually, "you already did. I figured it was only fair."

Allison had any number of responses to that, but was too sore and post-orgasmic. She just made a dismissive hand gesture, and made vague plans to plot her chance to win the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> I know y'all are smart enough to not try this at home, but for the sake of my own anxiety; do not do this at home. You'll probably strain something important.


End file.
